Half a Family
by Warmurk
Summary: PLEASE DON'T READ THIS


****

Summary: Set when Urd is 15. Urd has always had half-sisters and has always been half-daemon, does that mean she only has half a family? Celestine, Bell and Skuld are so happy together, but is it up to Celestine to bring Urd into their make believe family?

****

Half a Family.

By Amy Finch.

Chapter 1

__

That Time of the Month…

As far as Urd was concerned, she wasn't feeling as tough as she was acting. "Look, she's _already_ got greys!" Rind pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Urd; a savage glimmer of glee in her eyes as her words bought shrieking laughter from the other girls.

"For your information, you thick _slut_, it's silver. A lot prettier and rarer than any of the common features you tarts have!" Urd let a fork of blue lightening crackle in her balled hand threateningly.

"That wimpy sister of yours is blonde too, are you taking the micky out of _Belldandy?_ Some sister you are, and if anyone's a tart round here, it's _you!_ Constantly trailing along behind Celestine and Belldandy all the time! Everyone knows you like him, and don't deny you're jealous of her." Shrieking laughter once again followed Rind's words.

Urd felt the tears wanting to appear at the bottom of her eyes. Rind was a liar! If anything, Urd and Celestine were merely acquaintances! In fact, he was the only person who would talk to Urd in a civilised manner. He had opinions and Urd agreed with most. "That's crap, Rind. I've never followed them anywhere, and Celestines the one who talks to me, you freak!" Said Urd.

"Yeeeeah, right, Urd." Rind looked around at the other girls and jerked a thumb at Urd while rolling her eyes. "I think the daemon girl has a crush on a God." She tittered.

"That's totally sick and wrong!" Shouted one blonde, backing away from Urd slightly.

"Daemon girl!" A red head named Phein threw a snowball at Urd.

"Devil slut!"

"Witch bitch!"

"Daemon spawn!"

"Freak!"

They all continued to scream and hurl snowballs and energy manifestations at Urd. One whip of ivy caught Urd upon her forehead and slashed right down to the centre of her cheek, under her left eye. "I don't know why you're even in Heaven! You're mother is a leading daemon, why can't she keep you down _there!" _As Amina shouted her last word, she sent an energy manifestation at Urd's feet, sending mud and snow all over the half daemon.

"_Hahahahahahaha!"_ The girls were in shrieks of laughter again as tears spilled out of Urd's darkened eyes. The daemon clasped a hand to her bleeding scar and looked at the vertical trace of blood on her palm. Now she was angry.

"_Fools!"_ Urd roared as a frost bitten wind swept around the other girls and carried Urd high into the air, lightening and shards of freshly made ice from the air vapour swirled around dangerously. "_You play dangerously if you think you can play with me! Don't you understand?! A daemon and goddess mixed together is a terrible thing!"_ Thunder crashed overhead, making the ground shake. The sky had grown a dark grey and hail was crashing down. Urd's eyes were no longer soft and human, they were sparking orbs of aqua lightening.

"Oh my God! _Run!"_ Rind got to her feet just as Urd's Angel, the World of Elegance, broke free, equally infuriated.

Urd watched as the gang of pure goddesses disbanded among the frozen gardens, all probably never to bother Urd again as long as she lived, or so help them. The winds, hail, ice, thunder and lightening cleared as quickly as they had come. An uneasy silence fell over Urd and the sky remained dark. Urd's feet touched down in the wooden bridge over the icy stream, her eyes placid once more.

"Always quick to anger." His voice was a welcome sensation.

"Celestine…" Urd cooed to herself and bowed her head as the lower God stopped next to her. "Did you see me?" Urd asked, unsure if she should be nervous or proud.

"I saw, little daemon." From Celestine's lips, it was no insult.

"Where's Belldandy?" Urd stepped away, not wanting Rind's words of Urd's crush ever to be true. She really couldn't risk even standing close to him. Celestine was silent, and Urd could see his head tilt sideways, looking at the lowered face of the daemon. "What is it?" Urd asked.

"Your face looks ruined." He said. Unsure of what he meant, Urd raised her hands to her face and let her fingers wander the surface. Her eye flinched as she found the long, deep gash. The pain had almost been forgotten in all the furry and panic.

"_Gah! _I'll kill them…" Urd turned her back on Celestine fully, her waist length silver hair falling around her face, her head still bowed as she dabbed the cut with her gloved fingers. Celestine remained silent; he'd always been that way. Always respecting Urd in a way he would never have with Belldandy or Sklud. It was almost a silent agreement. Supported by the trust they had in each other.

"If it was up to me, you wouldn't have to put up with it, you know." He said.

"Yes," She said. "But it wouldn't be Heaven without this silly _let's all get along _crap."

Celestine sensed a smile on Urd's face, one he didn't understand. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, arching his back and resting his elbows on the wooden railing of the bridge, ivy being crushed under his hands.

"Rind." Urd smiled more.

"Ah, that would explain the grin." He took a strand of her hair and tossed it playfully.

Urd turned her head to him, eyes softened and the smile mellow. "You do realise I will always support you on your ideas for Heaven, but not because of _what _I am—"

"—But of _who_ you are…" He said gently, giving his own kind smile.

Urd appreciated the silent understanding that fell once again. Celestine stood up fully and looked off towards the fountain yard where he'd left Belldandy and Skuld. Celestine often sensed if something was wrong, but most of the time it was either Skuld crying for no reason, or Skuld crying because Urd was scaring her. No doubt he'd come when he'd felt such extreme emotion surging through Urd, which it often did. "Skuld is upset again?" Urd said with dislike.

"Yes, this time she's too cold." Celestine strode past Urd, off to aid Urd's younger sisters for the thousandth time.

Urd was now fifteen, and her birthday had been merely a few days ago. She was about five-foot-ten and reached Celestine's shoulder, a height, which she was proud of. Belldandy would have her birthday in a few days and would turn fourteen, but she barely reached Celestine's elbow, something, which made Celestine worry. Little Skuld was just three and a half, and a demanding handful, just like Urd had been. She came to Celestine's thigh, but often got to sit on his shoulders when she started crying. They would all compare heights and powers in the evening, all three sisters pitting themselves against Celestine in a team, though the God always won. They were some happy sisters, each charming and sweet in their own way. But since Skuld had been born, everyone had noticed the demoniac side of Urd showing it's true colours. Before she could have easily hidden her mother's heritage, but even Skuld knew what Urd really was.

"_I want to go HOME!" _Skuld squealed as she ran away from Belldandy for the hundredth time, her hands rubbing her upper arms.

"Please, Skuld, let me put this coat on you!" Belldandy trailed after her, looking worn out.

Celestine hid his smile as he walked into the courtyard. "Skuld…" He said while crouching down and spreading his arms.

"Celestine!" Her face little up and she wrapped her arms around his chest as she ran into him. "I'm cold, I _really _wanna go home. It's got dark fast." Skuld said. Celestine stood up with her wrapped in his cloaked arms.

Urd gave an innocent smile as Celestine cast a glance towards her, Skuld playing with his hair. "It's winter, Skuld, that's what happens." Belldandy said in an educational way. She smiled and looped her arm around Celestines, his other arm around Skuld who had shifted to rest on his hip. "Oh my gosh, Urd! Your face!" Belldandy clasped a hand over her mouth and pointed at Urd's cut.

"Ew!" Skuld wrinkled her nose at the site.

"I fell over, leave me alone!" Urd pouted, not wanting to recite the embarrassing tale. Belldandy's face fell, respecting Urd's wish not to talk about it. Skuld merely didn't care.

"Urd," Celestine called.

The silver haired teenager quickly trailed after Belldandy's mentor. "What _were_ you doing, Urd?" Skuld asked as she watched Urd over Celestine's shoulder. "Belldandy said you were probably on _that time of the month…_ what does that mean?"

Urd went scarlet and Belldandy looked over her own shoulder, scarlet also, and looking worried. Celestine didn't bother to do anything but keep his head straight and carry on walking. Urd and Belldandy _never_ had girlie conversation when they were with or around Celestine.

"That time of the month when…" Urd's voice was low, and she paused to look at the back of Celestine's head. "When I get super moody, now shut up!" She said quickly.

Skuld looked at Urd for a few more moments, her face blank. "Is that true, Celestine?" She suddenly asked the God. "Is _that time of the month _when Urd gets super moody?"

Urd gave Belldandy a furious look, but they were both getting redder and were wishing Skuld would shut up. What was their little sister thinking, asking _Celestine?_ Belldandy's eyes glanced up at Celestine's and she went even redder, quickly looking back at Urd. "Yes, Skuld." Celestine finally said.

"Will _I _ever have _that time of the month?_" Skuld asked innocently.

"Sometimes I think you already do." Urd spat, referring to the tantrums.

Belldandy cleared her throat loudly to catch Urd's attention. The dark blonde raised a finger and sliced it across her throat. "Why are you telling Urd to cut it short? Why are you both being so weird? You're always like this, tell me!" Skuld was getting frustrated with the lack of answers.

"It's just when people get moody, now shut up!" Urd was starting to pick up on Skuld's emotions and kicked a stone in an annoyed fashion.

"Do _you _ever get _that time of the month_, Celestine?" There was no doubting that Skuld was very curious.

Belldandy and Urd both gasped aloud, utterly shocked at the question directed at _Celestine_. Belldandy was rubbing her neck and staring up at Celestine nervously. Only Skuld and Belldandy could see his face, all Urd got was the back of his head, unmoving. "Only girls get it, Skuld! _Now shut up!" _A strong wind suddenly blew past them.

"Urd, don't shout at your sister." Celestine said firmly.

"_Celestines on that time of the month…"_ Skuld said in a singsong and covered her mouth while giggling. Even Belldandy's shoulders were shaking with laughter as she looked away from everyone.

Urd rubbed her upper arms, thoroughly embarrassed and nervous. "You are such a freak, Skuld." Urd muttered and tried to flush the heat from her cheeks. The cut was beginning to sting and throb painfully, and the cold wind Urd had created was smearing her silver hair in it, turning random strands scarlet.

"No, Skuld, I don't get _that time of the month_…" Celestine said calmly, almost nothing made him nervous. The only time Urd had seen him go red was when Urd's mother had come to visit Urd at the Trade Station a few months ago. The Trade Station was a tight security point in between Heaven and Hell where exchanges and deals were made between daemons and Gods, etc. It had been Mother's Day, and Urd had wanted to give her mother a present. Urd and her mother loved each other, but the entire visit, Celestine (_who had come along as Urd's guardian) _and Urd's mother had been very social with each other, despite their obvious positions. Urd's mother had whispered something in Celestine's ear, and that was the first time Urd had seen him blush. It made her angry, yes, but it wasn't her position to interfere with her mother's love life… or Celestine's, unfortunately. Celestine knew Urd had been angry after the visit, because the daemon wouldn't talk to him for days, but now things were okay, and Urd was hoping the two adults weren't thinking about each other _too _often.

"Okay, so _that time of the month _is when girls, especially Urd, get super moody. Boy's can't get it and it happens because…?" Skuld looked around, waiting for someone to finish her sentence.

"Because boys have nothing to get moody about, it's all sugar and spice for them." Belldandy suddenly said, a slight frown on her face.

Celestine's head turned down to Belldandy slightly. Skuld and Urd were doing the same. "Are you on _that time of the month _too, Belldandy?" Skuld asked. Belldandy never answered.

They all finally reached the chateau, and one of the maidens waved and smiled as they walked through the huge iron double doors, a scene from the history of Heaven carved on it. "Wow, it's like Hell is taking over out there." Said one maiden to another as they walked past, referring to the darkening evening. The clock read about four o'clock and the day's schooling and activities had come to a rather tense end.

Celestine set Skuld on the settee and with a clap of his hands, all the lights in the fine room went out and a blazing fire lit itself, making a perfect cosy Christmas atmosphere. Belldandy sat down on the settee also and let Skuld rest her head on her lap. Two sisters. The third, Urd, not even blood related? "Maid, we're ready for our evening meal." Celestine said as she entered the room.

"Yessir." She bowed her head and skittered out; ready to alert the cooks it was time to prepare their fine foods, drinks and puddings.

"Celestine, can we go ice skating tomorrow?" Belldandy asked as he sat down next to her.

"Of course. Do you want to learn how to ice skate, Skuld?" Celestine waited for Skuld to nod sleepily before saying, "Alright then, maybe we'll go early, if _Miss Super Moody_ is up in time." Celestine raised an eyebrow at Urd who shot him a mean, but playful look.

Belldandy went red again and Urd could tell she was tempted to cover Skuld's ears. "Depends what I have to do when I get up, first." Urd said towards Belldandy, trying to be brave saying all these things before Celestine, but he was enjoying the joke.

"What, you mean change into something _clean?_" Skuld said.

Celestine, Belldandy and Urd were all taken back by the irony. Belldandy was the first to start tittering with suppressed laughter, and then Urd and finally Celestine gave a deep throat chuckle. "Yes, Skuld – something _clean!"_ Belldandy was going red with laughter.

"What? Stop laughing at me! _Celestine!" _The little goddess quickly realised that Celestine was also laughing, and began t pout. "Urd, this is your fault."

"You're the one that asked what _that time of the month _was!" Urd protested.

"Well, um, _Belldandy_ said it to me!" Skuld pointed at Belldandy.

"You weren't meant to repeat it!" Belldandy screeched and the three girls launched into an argument. Celestine rubbed his temple and stood up, unnoticed by Belldandy and Skuld. Urd, who was less energetic, saw the look of exhaustion on Belldandy's mentor's face and also stood up.

"Here," She said. "Have my seat if you don't want to sit next to the double trouble."

"No, walk with me." Celestine said and beckoned her to follow back through the front door and into the gardens. "I heard the argument you had with Miss Rind today. I'm sorry for ignoring you after that, but Belldandy and Skuld need more attention that you, I hope you understand." He waited for Urd to nod. "I don't suppose your alright about what Rind said…"

"If you think it bothers me then your right," Urd stopped in her tracks, Celestine watching her with deep concernatration, wanting to hear the rest. "But it makes me feel good to know I'm not like them. To know I'm not like _any_ of you. Yeah, it bothers me that I'm a daemon in Heaven and that I have no real family here, but—"

"What?" Celestine's lips parted.

Urd was silent, unsure of what he was thinking. "_What?"_

"No real family?" He looked puzzled.

Urd paused, thinking about what she said. At first, it disturbed her, had she upset Celestine? But the harder she thought, the more right the quote seemed. "yes, you heard me. I don't even have real sisters. Bell and Skuld aren't even in my blood, I'm half-daemond (_thanks to my cursed mother) _and what are you to me? Your Belldandy's personal mentor, a _true_ father to Skuld…" Urd paused, fighting tears. "And I'm just the girl in the background who doesn't belong!" The daemon burst into tears.

"Urd…" Celestine placed a tense hand on her shoulder.

"No." She knocked it off. "You can't tell Belly or Skuld I said this, I – I don't know _what_ they'd do." She snivelled.

Celestine looked at her, understanding. "Do you remember realier, Urd, when we were talking? You said you didn't support my views of this blasted Heaven for _what _you were, but for _who_ you were…" He paused, letting her eyes cast into his in realisation. "I'm no more part of this 'family' as you are, if I'm anything, I'm less a part of it. And if you really believe that Belldandy and Skuld love me so much, then imagine what they see in you…"

The two of them slipped into each other's arms. "I'm a daemon in Heaven, Cel, _help me…"_

__

To be continued…


End file.
